Poltergeist
by virdana
Summary: Ghostfreak has returned and he changes a heart of young maiden...Literally. (Art belong to Marvin557)(inspired by Poltergeist and deja vu by circusP) fluff in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sounds of battle echoed throughout long abandoned streets. A ear piercing sound was heard. There was several little aliens screaming simultaneously at a hulking tank like creature which could not help cover their "ears". But soon the creature was taken down with seconds by the extreme sound. Then soon a beeping sound was heard and in a bright flash the aliens were gone and in place of the aliens was a (smug looking)Boy standing there."Well, done Ben." A voice cut the deafening silence "why thank you Rook." Ben responded. "Once we get this brute back to HQ wanna get slushies?" Rook shrugged "sure why not." As the two walked towards there transport they didn't notice the watch like device spark and twist revealing a ghost like figure.

Ben sat there bored as he listened to his grandfather Max, magister of the plumbers and Rook his partner, talk about boring mission stuff. But luckily for him there "boring" conversation was abruptly stopped when a pissed off Gwen entered the room with her eyes full of tears." I can't believe he broke up with me grandpa!" She embraced grandpa Max, soon she let the tears roll down her freckled cheeks. Ben couldn't help but hug his cousin. Max tried his best to calm her down. "Calm down, who broke up with you?" Max said soothing the young adult to sobs, "Kevin" she said back on the brink of tears.

Ben almost screamed at Kevin through his omnitrix but decided against it. Instead he said to Gwen " do you want me to pay him a visit" "please don't" she responded. Rook and Ben moved to the protoTRUK receiving Intel on some space pirates in Earth's atmosphere. "Ben what is the matter with Gwen." "Just boy problems." "She said that they broke up, how were they physically connected?" Ben couldn't help but face palm " oh it is a earth expression isn't?" "Yes Rook it is." Ben replied with a face of utter unbelief. Ben was about to explode if Rook didn't try to learn more expressions but before he could voice his opinion. The sound of laser fire hitting the protoTRUK. "Its hero time " Ben exclaimed. Slamming down the omnitrix. "Give me big chill, please."

Ben was in state of shock as he looked at his newly transformed hands. "Ghostfreak?!" -Ben's P.O.V- I haven't used used him in forever due to the fact that he escaped the omnitrix and attempted to rule the universe multiple times and kill me several times as well. Well at least it's not pesky dust. **Thank you for the compliment Ben Tennyson.** A raspy voice cut through my mind. How?! It's not possible. **Oh, it is Ben Tennyson.** Snap out of it Ben just defeat these pirates and shut the omnitrix off before he takes control. **Yes, you do that Ben Tennyson.**

-Narrator P.O.V -The pirates were caught by surprise as Ectonurite tore there ranks with ease **either** with fear or the deadly claws. Rook was in a state of awe and surprise, before jumping into the hail of blaster fire and screams of pure dread . Ben tried his hardest to keep his mind off the chance of Ghostfreak taking control. **As you should be Ben Tennyson.** Ben and Rook soon approached the captain, who was huddled in the corner with a face of shear terror. Ben started gripping his "head" if he had a severe headache. Rook slowly approached his partner. "Ben are you ok?" "Ben's" head turned slowly as the one eye looked back at him. His hands started tearing through "his" skin. A twisted skull started to emerge from the torn "skin". Ben collapsed to the floor in exhausted heap. A ghastly figure "stood" there before yelling, **At last I am whole!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N you all** **probably** **wondering what Ghostfreak looks like, he just looks like he did before went "rouge" in the original when Ben was still in control. Also Ectonurite** _"voices"_ **"Mind".** **virdana, out.**

Rook ran to Ben's side to check if he was still alive. Lucky Ben was still in good shape just extremely exhausted. Zs'Skayr ( Ghostfreak ) felt the power surge through him finally being whole once more. He floated to where Rook grasped his partner firmly in a protective manner. _"Do you really think you will stop me, Zs'Skayr the high ecto-lord."_ "No not me, but this can." Rook replied as pulled out a strange, grenade looking device. Pulling the pin, he lightly tossed it were Zs'Skayr was floating, releasing a purplish gas. Zs'Skayr strangely started to lose strength and started to cough uncontrollably. That's when Rook started to drag his partner to the protoTRUK.

Max quickly rushed to Ben's side in seconds despite his age as Rook arrived with Ben in his arms. "What happened to Ben" Max said. Ben woke from his exhausted state to mumble the words " Ghostfreak." Max's face of concern soon changed into one of pure dread. Soon max started to pace back and forth formulating a careful plan as cold sweat started to drip down his face. "This bad really bad." Max said with voice full of concern and a slight hint of fear. Rook stood there in shock recalling things that Gwen told him about Ben's past. Rook quickly commed Gwen who's heart was still attempting to repair itself. When Gwen heard this she rushed to her car in a mad dash of adrenaline.

She soon arrived in state of pure panic, rushing into the plumber base. Gwen was at her cousins side within seconds. Ben slowly sat up gripping his stomach and his eyes flying side to side in fear as if hearing something. _"You really think you could stop me, the high ecto-lord."_ The cold voice echoed throughout the base sending shivers down all the plumber agents spine. The Tennyson stood around Ben with faces of determination. Gwen ready energy field around her family. _"Ah, Gwen Tennyson the brave cousin and human of anodite descent." **"Miss me, my dear Gwen it's been awhile."**_ The voice rang in her head as she saw the one eye slowly turn to face her from within the nearest wall. Soon two ghastly claws burst from the wall slamming two agents heads together repeatedly until the blood could be seen dripping down both of the agents faces.

All the agents started to fire all there weapons at the the claws but without any success as the claws disappeared into the wall with all the agents firing weapons in all directions but too no effect as a full voice echoed _" I will be back."_


End file.
